


Hospital

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ and his boys with the Avengers.





	

Steve sat on the end of the bed traceing a long oval on the top of Tj's foot very lightly. Bucky sat next to TJ's hip, running his hands through his brown hair.

"He looks exactly like you Bucky." Clint snorted

"So Capsickle does have a type."

"And a Damn good on at that." TJ yawned and stretched his arms over his head and popped his back.

"Look who's awake. " Steve cooed.

TJ smiled and looked around. "The Avengers came to see me?"

"Only you. " Natasha smiled

"Not for the hospital food, that's for sure." Tony put the half empty try of food back on the hospital nightstand.

"You're Iron Man. I had your posters all over my walls when I was young." Tony smirked. "But then I put Black Widow poster on them when my parents thought I was gay. "

"And them you married two men."

"Yep." TJ turned back to Steve and Bucky. "How many days do I have to live?"

"Your mom is on her way." Bucky said flatly. 

"Oh. So not many."

Steve walked not impressed. "The doctor said you'll be fine and be okay to go home tonight."

"There's just a scar, TJ." Bucky lifted the blanket down to show him the scar that is healing.

"It doesn't matter. It'll heal. I'm just happy I still have you two." 

"Yeah." Steve answered fondly. 

"Am I on the news?"

"You're not just on it, you're on air constantly. Press has been badgering the doctors on your condition. "

"Mom is gonna be so pissed."

"Elaine? You're worried about Elaine? Steve and me are waiting for your dad to tear our head off." 

"My dad would never do that. Nana maybe but not dad."

Elaine tore threw the privacy curtains and hugged Tj's shoulders. "Thomas. My God don't ever do that again!" She kissed his temple and let go of him to look and run her fingertips over the many bruses, the cuts on his face. 

"I get kidnapped and its still my fault. Im fine mom, just a little banged up-."

"Don't you dare, you little shit. Look at yourself. Black and blue. And that scar TJ, it's not nothing. You're not just nothing to me." Nana appered and shuffled to him and held his hand. "I don't think I could bear life without you, TJ. "

Bud kissed his son's forehead. "Me either, Thomas. " The former President looked at Steve and Bucky. "It wasn't your fault. What happend to my boy is no one's fault but the ones who did it. But God Damn, you boys need to teach your husband some self defense."

Steve laughed and sighed. "That we do need to do."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always welcome!


End file.
